Red, Yellow, and Twilight
by MatchMaker889
Summary: Sprx can't say how he really feels. Nova thinks he's just a flirt. A newcomer arrives in Shugazoom, and says the Hyperforce must journey into space. Could this voyage bring them closer together ?
1. Another day, Another injury

1 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go !

Red, Yellow, and Twilight

(Chapter 1) Another day, Another injury:

Sprx woke up in his room. He yawned, got up, and started his morning routine. First, he stood in front of the mirror. "Who's that good looking guy ?" he said admiring himself. Next, he activated his magnets and got into a few battle poses.

Then, something caught Sprx off guard a little. A picture of Nova on his night stand. He picked it up and said "Who's that good looking girl ?".

He then walked into the main room of the robot, where everyone else was. They were doing, what you would expect. Chiro and Otto were neck and neck in a vid game, Antauri was meditating, and Gibson was...doing something with some kind of chemicals.

However, Sprx's real attention was on the only female member of the team, Nova.

He saw her in one of the circular chairs, looking through a magazine. Sprx got a little closer. He saw that she was reading an ad for the latest and greatest workout weights. In fact it even said "The Latest and Greatest Workout Weights". At that point, Nova noticed the red monkey reading over her shoulder. "Uh, do you mind Sprx ?" she said trying to get him to move. "Oh sorry, I was just admiring the view" Sprx said switching to his flirting voice. Nova gave him a glare, and he backed away slowly.

As Nova went back to reading, Sprx had turned his back and started thinking. "If you like her so much why can't you just be serious" he thought looking back. He was determined to try again. So, he approached Nova once again. She slowly looked up at him. "Uh, listen Nova...there's something...I want to ask you" he said nervously. "What is it ?" Nova asked, now intrigued a little. Sprx's knees were shaking. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't. Although he didn't want to, he could only think of one thing to say. Reluctantly switching back to flirt mode, he asked "How did you get to be so gorgeous ?". Now Nova was mad.

"Three" Chiro said. "Two" Otto said. "One" Antauri said. A loud punch was heard and Sprx was sent flying back, landing near Gibson. "Nova again ?" he asked. As if he needed to. "Nova again" Sprx replied.


	2. Another day, Another Battle

1(Chapter 2) Another day, Another Battle:

Later that day, almost like clockwork, The Monster Alarm went off. "Formless have been spotted in Sector 9" Gibson said. "Were needed, Hyper Force GO !" Chiro said.

Everyone got to the top of the robot and activated their rocket packs. As they flew, Sprx tried to talk to Nova again. "Nova, about before" he tried. "Not now Sprx" she said flying ahead of him. After words, he just slapped his forehead and said "Stupid".

The minions of the Skeleton King, otherwise known as The Formless, were not difficult to spot. The Hyper Force quickly moved in. "Tornado Kablasto !" Otto shouted his attack. "Thunder Punch !" Chiro said as well.

Everyone fought with equal ferocity. Of course, Nova did always stand out. After Sprx fried a few Formless, he watched her. "Boom Boom Wake Up !" Nova shouted one of her trademark moves. Whenever she was fighting, Sprx was always amazed. He was a little scared too. Nevertheless, he liked it. "All that passion, she's feisty, woah momma !" Sprx thought.

While being, very pleased at watching Nova (You know what I mean) Sprx began to daydream. He pictured himself with Nova, kissing her , Giving her flowers, and Sparring with her.

As they trained, it seemed like they were equally matched. That is, until Nova got Sprx from behind.

While on the floor he looked up at Nova, she smirked and said "What do you say to that ?". "I say, it's I show you my new move" Sprx said smirking back. "New move ?" Nova asked. Sprx stood up and said "Yeah, I call it,". He lunged at Nova, pinned her to the ground and began tickling her "The Tickle Torture". Nova burst into laughter "Sprx ! HAHAHAHA ! Stop it !". They both enjoyed it.

Eventually Sprx let her up. "Do you know how much I love you ?" he asked. "I do Sprx" she said. "I love it when you say my name, say it again" Sprx said. "Sprx, Sprx, Sprx-" However, the fourth time she said his name was in the real world. "Sprx, Look Out !" she shouted. Right when he snapped out of it, a Formless that Nova had accidentally sent flying towards him, smashed into him.

Sprx was covered with ooze. Now he was mad. Not only had his fantasy been interrupted, but no one likes being covered in Formless gunk. "Okay, That's it !" he shouted. Leaping back into battle, he shouted "Magna Tingler Blast !". By now a lot of the Formless had been defeated. Also, everyone else just watched in awe as Sprx destroyed the rest.

He did everything to stop them, Magna Ball Blazers, Kicks, Punches, Headbuts, you name it. "I've never seen Sprx fight like this before" Chiro said. "Yeah, it's kinda cool" Otto said smiling. Nova then spoke up "I've never seen him fight this way either" she answered. After looking again, "He looks so, determined, so strong, wow" Nova smiled. After finishing of the final few with a Repulsor Ray, Sprx turned to everyone else, smiled and said "Heh, nothing to it". Then everyone else saw one last Formless coming up behind him. It looked weak, but it was still going to attack.

"Look out !" Chiro shouted. Before Sprx could react, the Formless sent him flying forward, before quivering into a puddle.

Sprx slammed into Nova. Lucky thing they wear helmets. The others went over to see if they were alright. "Guys are you, Woah !" Chiro said surprised.

Sprx had fallen on Nova and now they were lip locked. At first, it didn't seem like either one of them wanted to stop. That is, until Sprx tried to deepen the kiss. "Urgh, Sprx, What are" Nova tried to say. "Get off me !" she said finally kicking him off, and wiping her lips on her arm.

"What were you thinking !" she asked angrily as they got up. "Oh come on, when am I ever gonna get another chance like that ?" Sprx countered. Nova turned her back to him and crossed her arms against her chest. "Maybe if you straightened up you could do it more" she said quietly. "What was that ?" Sprx asked. "Nothing, I didn't say anything" she said sternly.

Suddenly, the Hyper Force heard loud stomping noises. "Now what ?" Chiro said.


	3. A New Ally ?

1(A new Ally ?)

Now came, the gigantic "Mega Formlesses". As the monkey team prepared to fight, they soon saw something odd. One of the Formless suddenly collapsed. After words, an unknown figure jumped in front of the others.

He didn't say anything, he just attacked.

Charging at the monsters, he unleashed an onslaught of blows. However, they were far from simple punches and kicks. Each of his attacks were coated in a black, flame like energy.

Eventually he even pulled out a Katanga.

After a while though, it seemed like the more Formless he slayed, the more appeared. He realized, that he had to use his ultimate attack "It's time".

Leaping into the air, he thrusted his Katanga down. As he landed, the sword was shoved into the ground, triggering an explosion.

All Formless, as well as a few nearby buildings, were decimated.

The monkeys then saw the figure emerging from the fading smoke. Once he approached them, he spoke "I've been looking for you".

_Yes Yes, I know it's short, but at least there's a new character right ?_

_Alright I have the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow._


	4. A Warning

1**(A Warning)**

"Who are you ?" Chiro asked speaking for everyone. "My name is Cole" he answered. Now they got a better look at him. Cole had white spiky hair, battle tattered clothes, the Katana now placed in it's holster, and a scar across his left eye.

"All those things you did, the Formless, that sword, and-" Cole interrupted Chrio "Never mind that, I have important information for all of you".

Cole pulled out a device from his pocket. After pressing a button, an image of a strange asteroid appeared. "What you're seeing here is-" Gibson then spoke up "The Twilight Meteor ? I thought it was only a myth". "That's the popular notion since a lot of people have never seen it" Cole clarified. "However, once every thousand years it passes through this galaxy" he continued.

"So what's so important about some space rock ?" Sprx asked. "Hidden at the core of the meteor, lyes a crystal, that can enhance it's possessor's abilities to unimaginable proportions" Cole said. "Wow, what's it called ?" Otto asked. "The Twilight Gem" Cole answered. "Kinda obvious" Sprx whispered.

"But this news comes with a warning, someone is already after the gem, I believe you know him" Cole said pressing other buttons. The next image, everyone recognized.

"Skeleton King" Chiro said. "Yes, and I've been tracking him down ever since that Dark Worm destroyed my planet" Cole said more sternly.

"Eventually I found out that he was after the meteor, he must be stopped, but I can't do it alone" he said. "We understand" Antauri said. Chiro then noticed something. "Monkey Translator ?" he said smiling. Cole pulled back a shred of clothing to reveal the device.

Once they got back to the robot, Gibson connected Cole's machine to the computer. "Based on this data, I believe we shall cross paths with the meteor at this point" Gibson said while the monitor showed the location. "Quaisar984 ? But that's halfway across the galaxy" Sprx whined. "Then we better leave right away" Gibson said. Sprx sighed.

After loading up supplies, refueling the robot, and after Chiro made sure that Jinmay would watch over the city again, the monkeys were ready to blast off.

"All systems are ready" Gibson said. "Here we Go !" Chiro said. The Robots thrusters activated.

As the Hyper Force left the atmosphere, they looked forward, to the journey ahead.


	5. Asteroid Field

1**(Asteroid Field)**

The monkey team had been in space for a day or so. Keeping their eyes, and the scanners vigilant for any signs of danger.

Otto was working on the computer, when he took a look at the scanner. "Uh guys" he got everyone's attention. "The scanner showing a lot objects heading our way" he said. Gibson then switched the screen to the outside camera. "It's an asteroid field" Antauri said. "Not a problem, we can easily maneuver around it" Gibson said.

Just when he was about to change course, Cole stopped him "No".

"What ?" Gibson asked. "The shortest path is through that asteroid belt" Cole said. "What ? We can't just-" Cole interrupted "It will be fine Gibson, this is the Super Robot, how much harm can a few meteors cause ?" Cole pointed out. Gibson thought for moment, and admitted " Sigh Very well". He doesn't like to be proven wrong after all.

The amplified thrusters pushed the robot deeper and deeper into the field.

Almost immediately the space rocks got in their way, but it was no problem. "Launching Mega Missles" Chiro said. The missles temporarily cleared their path. Antauri pressed a button that activated the robots eye lasers. Once again no problem. "At this rate, will be out of here in-Woah !" Chiro was cut off by a large tremor. It was followed by more.

Atseroids were hitting the robot like they were in a shooting gallery. "I thought you said this was safe !" Gibson said trying to keep his balance. "Simple mistake" Cole said in a similar fashion.

Otto quickly lost his footing. His slid across the floor, landed and spun around in one of the circular chairs, and finally was thrown off, face first, into a wall "Ow".

Nova couldn't control where she was moving as well. Sprx meanwhile did something simple, but brilliant. He used his magnets to nail himself to the floor. That is, until Nova knocked him over.

Once the hits stopped, everyone groggily stood up. Except for Antauri (he was floating the whole time). Then everyone saw something disturbing on the screen. "Here come the big ones !" Nova said. "Quick activate the Robot's defenses !" Chiro commanded. "No can do Chiro" Otto said. "Those asteroids damaged most of the weapons," he started. "The Foot Crushers, Brain Scrambler, and Torso Tank have all been short circuited" he finished.

"Then I guess it's up to us" Sprx said. Gibson nodded.

"Fist Rocket Four Go !" Gibson said. "Fist Rocket Three Go !" Sprx said. The two monkeys rocketed off towards the incoming meteors.

"I believe if we attack the asteroid at the same time, it will break apart quicker" Gibson told Sprx. "Alright, let's do it" Sprx said. They got a little closer, and fired. With their focused attacks, the meteor quickly blew apart.

After evading some debris, Gibson said "So far so go-AAH !". His ship was struck by a large chunk. "Gibson !" Sprx shouted. Once he moved closer to his friend's ship, he had to blast away the rest of the oncoming rocks. "Their in trouble !" Nova said worried. Otto then noticed something "Where's Cole ?". Everyone then saw Cole outside the robot. Chiro noticed something else as well "Is that my space suit ?".

Cole flew towards the Fist Rockets. Sprx soon noticed him. Once in front of them, Cole used his powers to generate a force field. "Get out here, Now !" he commanded. "Right" Sprx said. He activated a robotic claw and pulled Gibson's ship along.

After destroying the remaining pieces, readied his sword for attack. Focusing his power, surrounding himself with an aura of energy, Cole slashed the other asteroid in half.

He soon joined the others back at the robot. "Are you guys okay ?" Nova asked. "A little shaken, but we'll live" Sprx said.

Everyone turned to Cole. "That was amazing" Chiro said. "Incredible" Nova added. "Awesome !" Otto added. "I must admit, I've rarely seen power like that" Antauri said smiling. "Cole, you're okay in my book" Sprx said smiling. Cole enjoyed this praise. After all it was coming from everyone. Everyone except Gibson. He gave Cole a suspicious look.


	6. Training Uproar

1**(Training Uproar)**

"How exactly do you do that attack ?" Cole asked. "Okay, just focus on using your fists" Nova said. She was trying to teach Cole some of her moves.

"Now ram the ground as hard as you can" she told him. However, just as Cole was about to try out the Boom Boom Wake Up, Chiro was walking past the doorway.

Once Cole hit the ground, The ground shook greatly, causing Chiro to fall on his head. Now with a huge bump, he angrily looked at the two. Cole immediately pointed at Nova. She just scowled at him.

Once that was over, Nova was heading back to her quarters, when she passed by Sprx's room. "Hoo ! Ha ! Hyah !" she heard. She glanced inside and saw him trying out moves while watching himself in the mirror. "Vanity, thy name is Sprx" she thought smiling.

"Nice," Sprx said to his reflection "but not good enough". " Sigh I've gotta be tougher, if I'm ever gonna keep up with a girl like her" he said slightly depressed. Nova eyes widened a little.

Sprx thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. However, by the time he looked, Nova had already moved away.

Later, Antauri called everyone into the training room. "Altough that last incident was a challenge for our vehicles, I believe a training session would benefit us all. "Alright, hey Cole, mind handling the controls ?" Chiro asked. "Sure" Cole replied. Gibson watched him walk over to the panel. "Chiro, are you sure it's wise for him to operate these devices ?" Gibson whispered. "Oh come on, what could happen ?" Chiro responded. Classic first lines.

"Nova, care to start ?" Antauri asked. "Yeah !" she said eager. "Cole, set it to level 5" Chrio said. Level five was tough, for one monkey at least. Then again, Nova did like challenges.

"As you can see, by carefully observing her surroundings, she can anticipate where the next attack will come from, but keep in mind, it's not easy, sometimes-" While Antauri was giving this lecture, Sprx once again couldn't keep his eyes off Nova. The way she moved, the way she attacked. Sprx thought of her with an expression most men use lightly "You're beautiful when you're angry".

Antauri noticed the dazed look in Sprx's eyes. "Sprx, are you listening ?" he asked. "I'm sorry guys I can't see you, I've got huge hearts in my eyes" Sprx answered while still keeping his eyes glued to Nova.

Suddenly, Cole pressed a button, and the controls started surging with electricity. All of the training weapons started to activate. "Looks like were all going to be tested" Chiro said preparing.

Lasers zapped, Buzz saws cut, Maces smashed (You get the idea).

A giant Mace was about to smash Antauri. He quickly turned into his ghost form. Evading the danger, and cutting it's power with his attack. Otto Sliced and diced his way through.

"Cole Shut It Off !" Chiro shouted while leaping over poles and dodging missiles. "I'm trying !" he said. After words he got shocked "AAAH !". Gibson looked, and quickly moved towards him. He aimed for the control panel "Phantom Scalpel !". Piercing through it, all the simulators weapons shut down.

"Okay, I think that's enough training for now" Nova said.

Otto inspected the damaged panel. "Well Otto, you find anything ?" Chiro asked. "Hmm, this is weird, looks like a few wires got crossed" he answered locating the problem. "How did that happen ?" Chiro asked. "Why don't we ask Cole ?" Gibson said looking at him. "What ? are you saying I did this ?" Cole asked offended. "I'm saying you're a likely suspect" Gibson replied. "But Gibson, it couldn't have been Cole, he was with me the whole time" Nova said. "Yeah, besides, this thing was welded shut, if he had done it, there would have been a sign of forced entry" Sprx pointed out. "But I, uh he" everyone looked at Gibson. He sighed. "My apologies" he said to Cole.

Still, he watched him at the corner of his eye.


	7. Lucky In Love

1**(Lucky In Love)**

Otto and Chiro were neck and neck in a late night vid game. "First passed the finish line wins em all" Chiro said. As their cars rocketed towards the goal, Otto used his last bomb to knock out Chiro. At least, that's what he thought would happen. Chiro saw his attack coming, moved out of the way, and used his nitro to win.

"Wahoo ! How ya like me now ?" he gloated. "I'm just tired, I'll beat you next time" Otto said.

As Chiro walked to his room, smiling all the way, he noticed something. Sprx, staring out one of the portholes.

"What are you doing up ?" Chiro asked. "Couldn't sleep" Sprx said without turning his head. "Why ?" Chiro simply asked. " Sigh I don't know, maybe I'm sick" Sprx said still depressed. "Love sick" Chiro said abruptly.

"How did you ?" Sprx started quickly turning around. "Oh come one Sprx, we all know there's something going on between you and Nova" Chiro finished. Sprx just exhaled and said "I wish there was something going on".

Chiro finally grasped how depressed his friend was. "Why don't you try to make something happen ?" he asked. " Sigh I don't know, it's like...you know I try to tell her how I feel, or ask her out, but at the last minute I always lose my nerve, plus the fact that she can really hurt me doesn't help either" Sprx answered.

"I wouldn't know how that feels," Chiro said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the heart Jinmay had given him "I got lucky in love". "Yeah yeah I'm happy for you" Sprx said.

Chiro put his hand on Sprx's shoulder. "Don't worry Sprx, sooner or later something will happen" he said. "I just, want her to see that I'm more, than just a flirt" Sprx said. "She will" Chiro said. "You really think so ?" Sprx asked. "I know so" Chiro answered. Sprx smiled.

"Well I'm not surprised, what babe would want to miss out on this" Sprx said posing. Both he and Chiro laughed. Chiro then walked out. "Well good night" he said. "Night" Sprx said back.


	8. Battle of the Planetoids

1**(Battle Of The Planetoids)**

As the monkey team continued on their journey, they soon encountered another obstacle.

"Everyone, we have an issue at hand, our fuel tanks are running dangerously low" Gibson said. "Not a problem," Cole started. He typed in some simple coordinates. "I know of a nearby planet that should have the elements you're looking for" he finished.

"Uh Cole, this is one of the worlds that was destroyed by the Dark One Worm" Gibson corrected. Hearing this news, Cole angrily said "Ah Fragget !". "Woah, language" Sprx said.

" Sigh well do you have solution ?" Cole asked Gibson. "Actually yes, that planetoid might contain the fuel we need" he said referring to the monitor.

So they landed on the planetoid, and began mining the crystals that could be converted into fuel.

Otto carved out some rocks with, surprisingly accurate precision. Gibson drilled through some boulders, which allowed Antauri to use his telekinetic powers to move them out. Chiro kicked some towards Cole, and he cut through them.

"At this rate, will be done in-AH !" Chiro was blind sighted by and explosion.

Everyone one looked up to see a very familiar robot. "The Skeleton Droid !" Chiro said shocked. It fired again. They quickly dodged.

Chiro lunged at the machine, but it knocked him back. "Whirling Destructo Saws !" Otto shouted. However, the droid evaded the saws and grabbed the chains. Otto monkey shrieked at this site. Cole sprinted towards the enemy, slashing out one of his dark flame energy attacks. The droid then pulled on the chains and used Otto to block it. "Otto !" Nova shouted. "You filthy evil," Cole said getting angrier. The droid tossed Otto on the ground and flew towards Cole. He then threw his sword, which penetrated the skeleton screen. The monster gave out a mechanical cry of pain.

"That's it ! Aim for the screen !" Chiro commanded. "Phase and Daze !" Antauri attacked. Gibson drilled his attack. The Skeleton Droid was still standing.

"Sprx ! Nova ! Twin Attack !" Chiro ordered. "Electro Vibro Force !" Sprx attacked. "Sting Ring !" Nova followed. Parts of the Skeleton Droid exploded, and it fell to the ground.

"You okay Otto ?" Chiro asked. "Ungh I don't think so" he groaned trying to stand. Sprx then said "Don't worry about it, you probably just sprained," Otto collapsed "everything".

Suddenly, a strange noise came what was left of the droid. A hologram shot out of it, showing, Skeleton King.

Everyone gasped. "HAHAHAHA, you filthy primates are pathetic" he cackled. "Uh I don't know if you noticed bone bag, but we just destroyed your robot" Sprx pointed out. "Feh, it matters not, the twilight gem will soon be within my grasp" Skeleton King replied.

"We won't let you destroy anymore worlds !" Chiro said. Cole then spoke up "This isn't over yet, you will be stopped". Skeleton King looked at Cole for a few seconds.

"Hm, even with your new ally, the fight is useless ! Once I posses the gem, I will be unstoppable ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" Skeleton King cackled ending the transmition.


	9. Pushed to far Part 1

1**(Pushed to far Part 1)**

Gibson placed Otto in the Stasis Pod. "How is he ?" Chiro asked. "A little time in here and he'll be fine" Gibson said.

Once the others had left, Gibson was pondering something. As he thought, he heard someone behind him. He looked and saw Sprx. "I might as well try convincing him" he thought. "Sprx, I know no one believed me before, but I really think that Cole is-" he was cut off by Sprx completing "is out to get us". "Wha ? But you said-" "I know what I said" Sprx interrupted. "But come on, I mean, leading us into an Asteroid field, the Simulator going nuts, and leading us near that planetoid with the Skeleton Droid on it ? that's too many mistakes" he finished.

Gibson expression became serious "My thoughts exactly". "Look, you need to watch Otto, I'll see what Cole is up too" Sprx said. "Agreed" Gibson said.

Sprx quickly made his way through the robot. He soon came across a room that was emitting a strange glow. He looked around the corner of the doorway, and saw Cole using his handheld device to communicate with, (You guessed it) Skeleton King !

"and everything is in place ?" the master of evil inquired. "Of course, I swear these Monkeys are so gullible, some misleading directions, some unseen telekinesis, and a few cheesy heroic lines is all it takes to fool them !" Cole spoke grinning wickedly. "And soon, ultimate power, Shall Be Ours !" Skeleton King said. The both cackled.

Sprx gasped "I gotta warn the others !".

Sprx ran into the main room, only to fine Nova. "Where is everybody ?" Sprx said confused. "They went to the Sick Bay to help Gibson" Nova answered. "Oh okay," but just as Sprx was about to leave, he looked back at her.

Forgetting what he was going to tell the others, Sprx checked his breath.

"Uh Nova, I've been meaning to talk to you about something" he said. "And what might that be ?" she said raising an eyebrow (Do they have eyebrows ? You know what I mean).

"Look, we've know each other for a long time, and I was wondering if-" Nova assumed she knew what this was about "Ugh not now Sprx". "Huh ? What that's supposed to mean ?!" Sprx asked.

"I know you're just flirting with me" she answered. "Why ? Because a guy like me can't change !?" he asked angrily. She turned around, was silent for a few seconds and said "No you can't, now leave before I beat the scrap out of you". "Sprx was a little shocked, but went back to mad "What is it Nova ? Do you hate me or something ?". He didn't get a response "Is that it ? you hate me ?". "No, I just-" Nova tried. "Because if you do, then you should say it" Sprx said.

"Shut up" Nova said. "Say it" Sprx said. "Shut up" she said getting angrier. "Say it !" he shouted.

"**I SAID SHUT UP !**" Nova turned around punched Sprx across the room. He flew back, and smashed into the monitor ! shattering the glass.

It was at this point that the others came in. "I'm really feeling better and-" Otto, liked the others, stopped.

Sprx seriously damaged, broken glass, angry Nova, it was clear. About two seconds later Nova realized what she had done. She gasped, and ran over to Sprx with the others.

Sprx was moaning as he slowly got up. "Sprx are you-" She tried again. "I'm Fine !" he said still on his knees. However, the condition of his body was not the real problem. He felt a pain, ten times worse, in his broken heart. "Just...fine" he said fighting back tears. He quickly limped away.

"Sprx wait I-" but Nova stopped. What could she say ?

Cole looked at this display, and smirked.


	10. Pushed to far PART 2

1**(Pushed too far Part 2)**

A few hours had passed. Nova was in her room thinking about what had happened. "Why ? Why did I lose control ?" she asked out loud. "Sprx has gotten on my nerves before, but this time I really hurt him" she continued feeling guilty. "I don't get it, what is it between me and him" she pondered.

**(Flashbacks)**

' Everyone in Shugazoom had disappeared into the haunted elevator, and the monkey team had disguised themselves as humans.

"Well sweet heart heh heh, looks like your dream has finally come true" he said playing the husband. "Your dream, my nightmare" Nova said.'

Nova got a slightly angry expression on her face.

'The Hyper Force was training.

A laser was shot at him. "Sprx get down !" She shouted pushing him out of the way. "Heh, you'd do anything to get close to me wouldn't you Nova ?" he said while she cringed.

Later, while they were fighting robots,

"Two saves in one day ? It must be love" he said. She rolled her eyes and dropped him.'

Nova's scowl deepened.

'She had just talked about when she first lost control.

"I've always been worried because if I ever lost control," Nova started. "You might hurt the one you love" Sprx finished making kissing noises. "Heh, but seriously Nova I'm sorry about that snowball earlier" he said. "Don't worry about it, after all you are the dumb monkey" she said smiling. Sprx made a goofy face. "Ha, that's true, you really are the dumb monkey, Wah !" Otto said jumping up and down, and then falling.'

She smiled softly at this memory.

'Sprx is about to be attacked by the Mantidons. "Sprx !" Nova yelled. Nova struck the Mantidon in the abdomen and it disintegrated. "Geez, does a monkey have to get killed to get some attention ?" Sprx asked. "No, he just has to ask" Nova said smiling.'

Nova's smile faded.

'The monkey team had been captured by that robotic ship, and were about to be sliced into fuel. Believing the end was near, He turned to her "Nova,". "Yeah Sprx ?" she replied listening intently. He started sweating as he tried to confess "I...I just..have to say...I-". Suddenly, the Super Robot broke through the chamber. "Boy am I glad to see you" Chiro said. Sprx quickly flew off. "Sprx !" Nova yelled.'

Her eyes widened.

'Nova was back, and they had just destroyed the Dark One Worm. Everyone was smiling at their victory. "Nova," Sprx said. She turned to him. "You know I..I thought I lost ya for a second there" he said. "It's a miracle I made it" she said. Sprx's eyes became overly happy and sparkling "Nova I just wanted to say, I'm glad I have you,". Her eyes soon became the same way. "as my friend" he finished.'

Hugging him, feeling like she never wanted to leave him, little hearts floating around their heads ?

Nova gasped " Gasp Oh my gosh". She quickly ran back to the main room.

"Where's Sprx ?" she said quickly. "That's what were wondering, we can't find him" Otto said.

Suddenly, an image appeared on the monitor. It was from the cockpit in Fist Rocket 3. "Stupid camera, (He looks) oh so that's how ya turn it on" he said.

"Sprx ? What in Shugazoom are you doing ?" Chiro asked. "What does it look like ? I'm leaving" he answered.

"WHAT ?" everyone said. "Sprx, why would you consider leaving us ?" Antauri questioned. "Why ? I'll tell you why, it's not just because of before, It's because of everything !" Sprx answered. "I beg your pardon ?" Gibson said confused. "Yeah, every time, no matter what I do, Nova gets mad at me, yells at me, and attacks me, and what do you guys do ? You stand on the sidelines and Laugh ! and I can't take it anymore" he said louder.

"So in case you still don't get it, I QUIT !" he yelled before blasting the camera.

Everyone felt a slight tremor, and looked out the porthole. The Fist Rocket had detached. "Sprx !" Nova shouted. They could only watch, as he took off.


	11. Regrets, memories, and tears

1(Regrets, Memories, and Tears)

"Just like that, he's gone" Chiro spoke.

Camera focuses in on Nova Fades into Nova sitting on the window sill in Sprx's room

"**Far away"** by Nickleback Shortened Version

"**Mistimed, Misplaced," "Misused, Mistakes" "Too long, too late, Who was I too make you wait ?"**

"**Just one chance, just one breath" "Just incase there's just one left"**

Nova sees a star formation that looks like Sprx's head

"**Cause you know, you know, You Know !"**

A single tear sheds from Nova's eye

"**I Love You ! I loved you all along !" "And I miss you !" **

It impacts the ground

"**but far away for far too long"**

Nova closes her eyes and tries to think of something else

"**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go"**

Nova looks, and sighs, nothing has changed

"**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore"**

Nova's hears something, looks, and sees Sprx standing in the doorway

"**So Far Away ! So Far away" "Far away for far too long"**

She stand up, and says nothing, as he walks towards her, smiling

"**So Far Away ! So Far away" "Far away for far too long"**

He stands in front of her, looking into her eyes

"**But you know, you know, You Know !"**

He hugs her tightly, she is still speechless

"**I Wsnt it ! I want you to stay" "Cause I need it !"**

Sprx whispers "I love you" in her ear

"**I need to hear you say"**

Nova snaps out of it, and by now she has tears streaming down her face

"**I Love You !" "I Loved You All Along !" "And I Forgive You !" "Don't Be Away For Far Too Long !"**

Nova falls on her knees and tries to cover with her hands, but starts bawling her eyes out Picture Water Falls coming out of her eyes

"**So keep breathing, cause I'm not leaving you anymore" "Believe it ! Hold onto me and never let me go"**

Camera shows Fist Rocket 3 attached to the Robot,

"**Keep breathing," **

Fades into the stabilizer that has replaced it

"**cause I'm not leaving you anymore" **

The broken screen

"**Believe it !" **

The repaired screen

"**Hold onto me and never let me go"**

The saddened Hyper Force

"**Keep Breathing ! Hold onto me, and never let me go !"**

Chiro sternly looking out the window, but then sighing

"**Believe it ! Hold onto me, and never let me go !"**


	12. Funny Moments

1(Funny Moments)

Hours had passed, and everyone was trying to move past what had just transpired.

"Everything hooked up alright Gibson ?" Chiro asked. "The Stabalizer should solve our steering problem" Gibson answered. " Sigh At least there's some good news" A depressed Chiro spoke. "I know how you feel" Gibson said.

Antauri and Otto were still in the room. "I never noticed that it's so, empty" Otto said. "Indeed, there's something" Antauri added. Now everyone felt it.

"Hey, you know what we should do, we should try and think of a good time we've had," Chiro suggested. "That sounds like fun" Otto said. "And I've got just..Oh wait maybe I shouldn't, this story has Sprx in it" Chiro realized. "I think it would be best if you told the story anyway" Antauri said. "Okay," Chiro began.

"Remember that time Skeleton King unleashed that army of Mutant Zogladores ?" Chiro asked. "Ah yes, except they weren't secreting candy" Gibson said disgusted.

Flashback

The giant Zogladores roared, and the people of Shugazoom fled. The Hyper Force quickly move in.

At one point one of the monsters lunged at Chiro. He screamed, and Sprx pushed him out of the way.

"Oh yeah, uh huh, you owe me ! Oh yeah" Sprx danced goofy. Because of this, he didn't see one of the monsters squirt it's slime attack. Chiro moved out of the way, so Sprx got buryed in the slime. Poking his head out, he looked at Chiro and said "Call it even ?". "Mhm" Chiro said.

End Flashback

Everyone chuckled. "He did look pretty stupid" Otto said. "Not as ridiculous as I that one other occasion" Gibson prepared another story. Chiro moaned "You're not going to talk about when you tried to do stand up are you ?". Gibson looked at Chiro angrily "I can be funny !".

Flashback

"But seriously ladies and monerans, some people think relatives don't matter, but just yesterday I visited my aunt, antimatter !" he waited, but only heard crickets.

"Hey, bring back the red guy !" Sprx shouted. Everyone else was on the floor. Gibson was steamed. "Ahem, everyone always says Emc2, but what if Emc3" Gibson stopped. The others watched as he ran into his lab. They waited outside, and were soon greeted with an explosion. "So, it can't be done ?" Nova asked. Gibson exhaled smoke and answered, "No" before collapsing.

End Flashback

"I was simply having a bad night" Gibson defended. "Yeah, that brings up another problem" Chiro said. "What ?" Antauri asked. "Well, we can all do witty banter with the bad guys, but Sprx was the funny one, what will do without a clown in our lives ?" Chiro said.

Suddenly, they all heard a crash. Turning around, they noticed Otto had slipped somehow. "Oh that's right, we've got Otto" Chiro smiled.

"Hey, I just remembered something" Otto began.

Flashback

They Robot was on the fritz. Sprx and Otto were playing a vid game, while Gibson was inspecting the wall to wall circuitry"Let's see, if I connect these two, then maybe this one...".

They both winced at Gibson's shriek of pain.

He then came over "I was shocked by that loose wire, this entire robot is on the blink". "Otto, we have to inspect this machine, from top to bottom" he said. "Aw" Otto said unwillingly getting up. "Whoa whoa whoa, the whole thing ?" Sprx asked.

"That's right Sprx, and we're going to get rid of anything that doesn't work" Gibson said while dragging Otto out.

"I am not leaving" Sprx said.

End Flashback

Everyone laughed. "I too have thought of something, that time when we took off without Sprx while he was captured by Scraperton" Antauri said.

Flashback

"Super !" Chiro said. "Robot" Antauri added. There was a pause. "Uh, Team !" Gibson continued. "Hyper !" Otto said. "Force !" Nova finished. "Go !" they shouted. "Nobody said monkey" Gibson pointed out.

End Flashback

Suddenly, everyone realized something. Now they were depressed again. " Sigh and no ever will again" Gibson said sadly.


	13. Cosmic Catastrophe

1**(Cosmic Catastrophe)**

Even with Sprx gone, The Hyper Force continued on their mission. No matter how great the tragedy, they still had to stop Skeleton King from amplifying his power. Also, in the midst of the unfortunate event, Gibson, had completely forgotten, his suspicions about Cole.

The traitor had not revealed himself, yet.

The computer started beeping it's signal. Everyone looked at the screen. "This is it, we've reached our destination" Gibson said. Chiro then looked out the porthole. He soon spotted it, The Twilight Meteor "Wow".

"So what's next ?" he asked. "The Gem is at the core of the meteor, all we need to do is break that rock apart" Cole answered. "Right" Chiro said. However, he then noticed something. Someone else on the team wasn't present.

"Nova ?" Chiro said knocking on the door. "Come on answer, please ? We need you" he spoke. He still received no response. Antauri then stepped up "Listen Nova, we know that out of all of us, you are suffering the worst because of Sprx's departure". "However, right now we must deal with the situation at hand, if we don't stop Skeleton King our efforts will have been for noting, Everyone's efforts" he finished.

The door started to open, everyone stepped aside, and a small wave of tears drained out. After words there was Nova standing in the doorway, holding a single tissue "Alright, Sniff".

As she started to walk forward, Antauri stopped her, and hugged her.

The Robot landed on the surface of the asteroid. "If we just position the bombs at these exact points, the meteor will break apart almost instantly" Gibson explained. Everyone took their scanners (except Cole) and jet packed to the right locations.

Antauri made it to his spot no problem. Otto took a little longer, he was noticing something "Man, this thing is bigger than I thought". Indeed, the asteroid was larger than most, almost moon size.

Chiro and Nova's locations were nearby. "Were almost there" he said on his com link. When started placing to bombs on the ground, Nova spoke up "Chiro, am I mean ?" she asked. "What ?" he asked back. "You know, I mean, when ever I talk with an action rather than words, I've never really hurt you guys, have I ?" she asked. "Of course not" Chiro assured. Once he went back to placing the charges, Nova grabbed him by the arm "Because if I did you'd tell me right ?". Ironically, not realizing her own strength, Chiro cryed out "Ah ! My arm". Nova quickly let go. Chiro wanted to say something, but Nova just grabbed one of the bombs, and moved quickly to the spot. "But what do I know, I'm a wimp" Chiro tried to convince her. Unsuccessful, he just sighed.

Finally, when Gibson was done his batch. "Section 1 is ready, how is it coming on your ends ?" he spoke checking in with the others over their radios. "Section 2 ready" Otto said. "Section 3 ready" Antauri confirmed. "Section 4 ready" Chiro spoke. "Section 5 ready" Nova said.

They made it back to the robot, Gibson said "Now, once I activate the trigger, we will have exactly five minutes to get off the asteroid to a safe distance". However, then he noticed something rather important "Wait, where's the trigger ? I just had it".

"You know, you should really keep better trap of your things" a voice spoke. Unfortunately, before the Hyper Force could turn around, they were greeted with an explosion "AAAAAHHHH !".


	14. Manipulated

1**(Manipulated)**

As the smoke cleared, the monkey team groggily got up. "Uuungh, what happened ?" Nova asked aloud. Then they looked back, and saw something rather unfortunate. "No, the Super Robot" Chiro said seeing that the machine broken apart. "Oh I'm sorry," a voice was heard. The team turned back, finally seeing (Dramatic Pause) Cole "I meant to completely destroy it".

"So, you have been a saboteur all along" said an angry Antauri. "Took you long enough" Cole insulted. The Hyper Force prepared to face the spy. "We've had enough of your games Cole" Gibson said aiming one of his drills. It was then slashed off "AAH !". "I'm through playing" he said. Then, the team heard a hideous shriek from above. They looked up, and coming out of the darkness of space, was a certain villain riding on his giant gargoyle, gryphon-like monster.

"Ah, right on schedule" Cole said smiling.

He had arrived, Skeleton King. "How I have waited for this moment, the destruction of the Hyper Force" he said. "Fat chance bone breath" Chiro said. "Ha, foolish boy, you should realize that your mission was futile from the start, your robot is destroyed, and all of you are now trapped" Skeleton King spoke. "Better count again boss, your short one monkey" Cole pointed out. Skeleton King then saw that the red one was missing. "Ah yes, S-P-R-X 77, I trust that this was your doing" he turned to Cole.

"Well, I can't take all the credit, most of it belongs to her" he turned to her. Nova clenched her fists even tighter "Enough talking! It's time we stop you monsters once and for all!". "So be it" Skeleton King prepared to fight.

The fight had begun. Cole slashed at Nova, but she dodged. "Knuckles Duster!" she attacked knocking him back a few feet. Gibson did his best to aid his teammate, but he was at a disadvantage, since he didn't get a chance to reattach his drill. A disadvantage, that would soon be exploited.

"Saw Spin Slash !" Otto attacked. Skeleton King kept blocking with his staff. This however allowed Chiro to sneak up from behind. "Lightning Kick!" he got him in the back. Skeleton then faced Antauri. However, instead of fighting himself, he used his staff to create Formless. The two monkeys were surrounded. "This isn't good" Chiro said. Then he heard a cry of pain. He looked over at Nova and Gibson's fight. After knocking Nova out of the way, Cole aimed his sword at Gibson. "Dark Inferno!" a tornado of black flames blasted out. "AAAAAHHH!" Gibson was directly hit. "No!" Chiro shouted. "One down" Cole said before turning back to his opponent. "You Monster!" she said. "Nova!" Chiro called out. She looked, and Chiro jumped in. "Help the others, I'll handle this freak" he said. She nodded and left.

Cole and Chiro didn't hold back . Anything went. Chiro threw a left hook, but Cole grabbed his arm and tossed him. Chiro got up and saw him charging. "Chiro Spearo!" he launched the projectile. Cole blocked it with the Katana.

It hit one of the mines, and the explosion created a deep trench.

Then he took a swipe, cutting Chiro's uniform.

Meanwhile, Nova helped clear the playing field. "Blazing Fist Fury!" she incinerated many Formless. While she an Otto smashed the others, Antauri finally got his chance "Ghost Claw Attack!". He got Skeleton King "AAAHH!".

Cole and Chiro were neck and neck, giving everything they had, and more. "You were lying to us from the start" Chiro said between blows. "Not entirely, what I said about Skeleton King destroying my world was true" Cole said. "I did track him down, but he gave me something I'd always wanted, power" he added. "So after going after him because he destroyed your planet, after all that effort, you sided with him, do you know how pathetic that makes you ?" Chiro countered verbally and physically. "Like you can talk" Cole got back the advantage. "Think about Chiro, you're a kid, whose only friends are chimps, and you protect the inhabitants of an almost dead world" Cole kept giving critical blows. "Think of it Chiro, Shugazoom city is the last place on your world with life, why continue to fight fate, why not give in to the inevitable, why continue to hope ?" he finished. "You just answered your own question" spoke the battle scarred hero. "Huh ?" Cole was confused. "Hope, that's what me an everyone else on Shugazoom City all have, it doesn't matter what's wrong with the rest of our world, as long as we are still here, there will always be hope" Chiro answered.

"Hmm, last hope, in the last city" Cole started. He then aimed his sword, "You're more pathetic than I thought" and attacked "AAAHH!".

Skeleton King was getting beaten by Antauri. Unfortunately, when the silver monkey took another swipe, the master of evil was able to catch and toss Antauri off. Quickly he got up, for another cheap shot. "Filthy Primate!" he stabbed Antauri in the back of his head with the staff. The second in command screamed in agony, until he shut down.

Nova had heard Chiro's cry. "Go on" Otto confirmed with her. Despite now being alone, Otto sliced through the last few minions. Grinning, he said "I got it all under control". "That's what you think" Skeleton King's shadow descended on the now scared monkey.

Nova gasped when she saw her teammate on the ground. She checked his condition. He was still breathing, barely. With that in mind, she turned to Cole. "Ah, you seem upset" he joked. Nova didn't say anything, the look on her face spoke loud enough. Nova swung at him, and each time Cole dodged. He was toying with her. That is, until he finally blocked with his sword. That however, put the two in a power struggle.

Finally, Nova got out, and uppercut Cole.

"Not so cocky now are you ?" she spoke sternly. Cole wiped the blood off his mouth, and smiled "I guess you would know about thick heads". "What's that supposed to mean ?" Nova questioned. "I know all about you Nova, and I know how you think" Cole began. "I know how much you put in to each fight, personally I admire that" he continued "But I know what you fear, your afraid you'll never save the Alchemist, you still haven't proven that you can completely control yourself, and your afraid of hurting your friends, or the one you want to be with".

Nova's eyes got wider. "Ah Sprx, such a shame, you know if I didn't know this much about you, I might think you wanted him gone" he said. Nova's fists clenched. "His constant flirts, his self absorbency, at least, that's what it looked like on the surface" he continued.

"In fact this entire situation has shown the most delicious irony, behind the magnets and ladies man attitude, Sprx was really crying out for your affection, and you knew, yes, somewhere in the back of your head you've known all along, but you kept it at a distance like always, and we he finally confronted you, look how you responded" he said. "His servos were so damaged, I thought he was going to fall apart" Cole sneered.

"You know this might actually be funny if it wasn't so pathetic" Cole then looked at Skeleton King, and he looked back. "Oh what the heck this moment needs an evil laugh AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" he cackled.

Nova rocketed forward, taking by surprise and WHAM ! Nearly broke his jaw. She gave him a few blows in the stomach, twisted his arm, and then grabbed him by a shred of his clothing. "Urgh, what are you mad at me for ? I'm not the one who punched him through a wall !" Cole insulted. Nova growled as fire blazed in her eyes, and she through him into a boulder. It broke into pieces.

The dazed and battered villain got back up, and Nova grabbed him by the neck and held him up against a still solid section. "I'll make you wish you were never born" Nova threatened. Cole didn't by it "Oh please Nova, if you really had the guts to kill, you guys wouldn't have so many enemies".

"Although," he managed to grab his sword and slash at Nova "AAH!". The gash was deep, and she was worn out. "I do have those guts" Cole spoke. He raised his sword "Let's see what your look like".

The rest of the team looked, but quickly shut their eyes when they heard her screams.

Finally Cole stopped. Blood oozing out, cuts all over her body, and sparks showered from exposed wires. "No" Nova weakly cried before collapsing.

He turned to the defeated heroes "You've lost Hyper Force, the power is mine, the last sight you'll see will be your demise".


	15. Stand Together

1**(Stand Together)**

After gloating in front of the defeated monkey team, Cole turned to the Skeleton King "Shall we ?". He nodded. The two then powered their weapons, and thrust them into the ground. The combined energies released burrowed deep into the asteroid.

Once they stopped, a purple light came to the surface. Then they saw it, floating out the space rock, was 'The Twilight Gem'.

"Finally" Skeleton King grinned sinisterly. "Ultimate power, mine at last" Cole said. "Actually," Skeleton King then incinerated Cole "AAAAAHH!" with an energy blast. "Your usefulness has ended" he finished. Cole's Katanna dropped down, and fell into the deep chasm.

"Now, where was I ?" Skeleton King reached for the powerful jewel.

Then a laser blast nearly hit him. It woke Nova up as well. "What's this ?" a voice appeared. Everyone looked up and saw a sight for sore eyes, The Fist Rocket. "A party and I wasn't invited" spoke our favorite red monkey.

"SPRX !" Nova said happily. As he flew over, Skeleton King tried to blast "Annoying Simian !". Try as he might, the Fist Rocket was just to fast. Sprx fired again, blasting the Skeleton King back. He actually landed underneath a ledge. Sprx fired at it, burying the Skeleton King in boulders.

He landed and came over to the others. "You guys alright ?" he asked. "We'll be okay, Otto help out Antauri, I'll grab Gibson" Chiro said. "Right" he responded. While they went off, Sprx spotted his favorite girl "Nova !". He ran to her side and checked her condition. "Nova ?" he spoke as she looked up at him.

"Am I in heaven ?" she smiled. "I'm here" he smiled back. "You came back ?" she asked slightly confused. "Yeah, couldn't stop thinking about you" Sprx answered in his usual tone. It was then that Gibson came over while reattaching his drill. "Hey Brain strain, you got a welding torch in one of those. Gibson smiled and activated one. He then got to work on fixing Nova. She turned back to her favorite boy "Sprx, about before". Unfortunately she was interrupted by a noise. They looked and saw the Skeleton King getting back up. "Uh, maybe we can talk later" Sprx said.

As the master over evil approached, he angrily spoke "No matter where I go, no matter where I look, you are always there". "Maybe you should just give up then" Chiro prepared.

"Never ! That gem is mine !" he lunged for it. Luckily Chiro kicked it. "The gem !" everyone shouted.

Otto rocketed for it. Skeleton King was close behind. He fired more of his blasts. Otto was barely dodging. Finally that skull head got a lucky shot.

"You can't stop me" he said. "Wasn't trying to" Otto smiled. Skeleton King looked and saw Chiro grab it "Ha !". He tried to run after, but ghost form Antauri rose from the ground and grabbed his legs, sending the attack energy surging through him "AAAAAH !". By the time he broke free, Chiro already had things figured. "Gibson !" he called out. Even at his far point, Skeleton King saw it get thrown. He actually managed to get a hold of Gibson. "Now hand over the gem !" he commanded. "Hand over what ?" Gibson said showing his empty hands. Realizing he'd been tricked, Skeleton King looked and saw Sprx with the jewel. "Ergh, I will not be made a fool of !" he said. "I think it's a little late for that" Sprx countered. Once again as Skeleton King came after it, it was tossed to another monkey.

Nova then realized that she was standing near that deep trench. "You want this thing ? Then go get it !" she tossed it down. "No !" Skeleton King tried, but could only watch as all that power disappeared.

"So much for your big plan" Nova said. Shockingly she was caught off guard by his energy ray. As she looked up, he descended upon her "I don't need extra power to destroy you". "Get away from her !" Sprx shouted. He gave it all with his next move "Magna Bolt Beam Splitter !!". While that held the villain, Chiro turned to the others "This is it team, hit him with everything you've got !".

"Monkey Mind Scream !" Antauri attacked."Laser Blast Drill" Gibson slashed through the enemy. "Scritch Scratch Doom Thrower !" Otto attacked. "Lady Tomahawk !" Nova attacked. Finally, Chiro finished it up "Monkey Fu !". Finally it was over. Skeleton King was defeated.

With the villain lying motionless on the ground, the heroes conversed. "Is it, over ?" Gibson asked. "Yeah, it's over" Chiro answered. "Finally" Nova said. "It's a shame, I could have put the Twilight Gem to could good use" Gibson said. "Well, we could still-" Chiro got interrupted by a strange tremor. It quickly grew worse. "What the-Augh !" something grabbed Sprx. "Sprx !" everyone cried. He was then thrown back. Looking up he said "Wait, is that, Cole !?". Everyone looked and saw a black ooze, and slightly familiar looking monster. It gave out a hideous roar.


	16. It's Not Over

1**(It's Not Over)**

The Monkey Team was horrified at the sight of this hideous beast. They all agreed on who it reminded them of.

"How could this have happened ?" Antauri asked aloud. Nova then recalled when Skeleton used his staff to summon the Formless, and when Cole's sword fell into the chasm. "The sword's power, it must have combined with the Formless ooze" she explained.

The monster roared and formed claws. The Hyper Force dodged as it slashed, and Chiro gave him a taste of his Monkey Fu. The creature was incinerated on the spot.

"Ha ! He wasn't so tough" Chiro said with his back turned. Unfortunately, to everyone's horror, the ooze combined once again. The creature roared again. "I don't believe it" Gibson said shocked. "Believe it" Sprx said before taking a shot.

He fired his electric blast at the creatures chest, causing it to shriek in pain. That didn't stop it, but it did reveal something shocking. Embedded in that thing's chest, was the very crystal they had been pursuing. " Gasp He's got the Twilight Gem!" Sprx informed his teammates.

Then the monster sprouted tentacles on it's back. Each with a spiked edge. Sprx dodged for his life as the spikes nearly impaled him. "Sprx !" Nova shouted. She and Otto quickly moved in. Aiming for the tentacles, Otto sliced, and Nova bashed. The beast roared in pain. Then, the Twilight Gem began to glow, and the monster began to increase in size. "Quick ! Back to the robot !" Chiro ordered.

However, before Gibson ran, he shot a tracking device at the gem. Also, when he started again he accidentally stepped on the bomb trigger, and activated the sequence. "That's not good" he said.

Once in their respected vehicles, the Hyper Force initiated Machinder Mode.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 Go !" Nova said. "Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 Go !" Otto followed. "Fist Rocket 4 Go !" Gibson announced. "Fist Rocket 3 Go !" Sprx added. "Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 Go !" Antauri said. "Torso Tank Driver 1 Go !" Chiro finished.

"Super, Robot, Monkey, Team, Hyper, Force, Go !" the team said.

As the enemy began to approach, Otto asked "So, what's the plan ?". "We have to stop this creature, and destroy that jewel" Antauri answered. "Team ! I accidentally activated the bomb sequence, we only have five minutes" Gibson announced. "Five minutes is all we need" Chiro said.

By now the beast was as tall as the robot. It shrieked and slithered it's way forward. "Oh no you don't" Chiro said. Afterwords, he fired the eye beams. Aimed at the monster's chest, the Twilight Gem soon became visible again. "Got ya" Chiro made the robot reach for it. Unfortunately, the monster grabbed the robots arm, and it's tentacles struck the Torso Tank, sending shock waves through it. "Urgh, he's tough" Chiro recovered from the tremor. "Yeah, but we're tougher" Nova said, before launching the Foot Crusher's missiles. Unfortunately, the monster was able to block them. Then, it lunged forward and got in a power struggle. Both opponents gave as much force as they could. However, this was having serious affects on the robot.

"Otto, Gibson, report !" ordered Antauri. "Servo Motors are overheating !" Otto responded. "We can't take much more of this !" Gibson added. "Antauri, you have an idea ?" Chiro asked. "I do, just follow my lead" he responded.

While the Robot continued with it's enemy, Antauri fired the Antennae Ray. Aimed at the monster's eyes, it immediately let go, and covered it's face. The Robot then grabbed by the tentacles, and slammed it into the ground, effectively tearing them off. The Robot even tried to slam it's fists into, but the creature was able slip away.

Then, it came again. Able, to surprise the team, it lunged, and nearly enveloped the Super Robot. It started to dig it's claws in passed the armor. Ooze began to flow in, and Hyper Force was taking the brunt of the attack. Even worse, the ooze was causing everything to short circuit. "Ah ! What are gonna do ?!" Nova asked. "I don't, wait a minute, that's it !" Chiro came up with a plan. "Gibson, Sprx, Formation D-4" he ordered. "D-4 ? Oh yeah ! Great thinking kid" Sprx said. "On your signal Chiro" Gibson said.

The creature had the Robot in it's grasp, until they electrified it off. After that, they fired their best weapon "Laser Tron Fury !" Chiro fired. The monster could only shriek as it got hit. "Fist Rockets Go !" Sprx and Gibson said. Detaching from the Robot, they quickly moved, and fired at the tracer's signal.

Finally, after the missiles detonated, the Twilight Gem not only dislodged, it shattered to pieces. The Monster could only watch as the remaining shards fell. Suddenly, painful pulses began to surge through it's body. Ooze quickly started to drip, it was literally falling apart. However, before the beast completely disappeared, the Hyper Force took off.

Finally, once they were at a safe distance. They looked back and...

BOOM !

"Yahoo !" Chiro cheered. "We did it !" Nova did the same. "Never any doubt" Sprx added.

After the cheers of victory, Sprx said "You know, this is a really big moment". "Indeed, we have stopped a great power from being misused," Antauri started. "There's one less villian to worry about," Otto added. "and Skeleton King is gone for good" Chiro finished.

Unfortunately, after that was said, a familiar nightmarish shriek was heard by everyone. "No" Chiro said.

A few Light Years away, once again riding his winged chariot, Skeleton King lied weakly on his thrown. Breathing heavily, he brought up his closed fist. He then opened it, revealing a single shard of the Twilight Gem. He then fused its power with his own.

By the time it was drained, he was completely healed. "A minor setback" spoke the master of evil. "The Hyper Force may have won this battle, but as long as I exist, the universe shall have no future, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he cackled.

By now, the Hyper Force had gone to the main room, and were looking out into space through the main monitor. "Well, Skeleton King's still out there" Chiro said grimly. "But, sooner or later he'll show up again, and when he does," Chiro started. "We'll be ready" Nova finished.

"You know guys, after all this, I think we deserve a little celebration" Otto suggested. The others smiled, and nodded. "Alright ! I'll get the ice cream and tater tots" he said before taking off. After words everyone just looked at each other and shrugged. As they started walking, Gibson said "Otto and ice cream, I can already tell this will turn into a rather sticky situation". After saying that, he could swear he heard someone chuckle, but by the time he looked, everyone had switched to whistling. Still, he smiled.

Then, the group noticed that they were short a monkey. They looked back, and saw Sprx still staring at the stars. "You coming ?" Chiro asked. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up" he said. Nova took that as her Que "Uh, same with me". "Okay" Chiro said.

Finally they were alone. Well, actually when everyone else walked out, Chiro tried to stay and peer through the doorway, until the others pulled him away.

Nova looked back at him. She soon joined Sprx at star gazing. "It's, uh, really beautiful isn't it ?" she tried to make small talk. "Oh yeah" Sprx answered. "Kind of reminds me of when I took off" Sprx said. After words he regretted bringing that up, though he quickly shook it off. Nova then spoke "Did you see any other beautiful sights out there ?". "Yeah, but none of 'em compared to one I couldn't stop thinking about" Sprx responded. He then looked at Nova, smiling.

That made Nova blush. That's right, Blush.

Although, once that stopped, she was worried once more. "What's wrong ?" Sprx asked seeing it in her eyes. "It's just, well we may have been up against a saboteur, Skeleton King, and a ton of Formless, and that stuff may happen to us a lot, but honestly Sprx, I was scared" she said. "Really ?" he asked. "Yes, I was scared that I would never see you again" Nova clarified. "Oh" Sprx responded. "At least now it's okay" Sprx put his hand on her shoulder. "No it's not okay Sprx" Nova pulled away. "I mean, I really hurt you, and if I hadn't stopped myself..." Nova stopped herself right there.

Sprx wasn't phased by this though. "Look I know what happened, but you did stop yourself, and that shows control" he said. "Do you really mean that ?" Nova asked. "Yeah, besides, everyone has flaws Nova, given that yours could snap me in half" Sprx said. Then he saw Nova's expression. "Don't make jokes" he quietly scolded himself.

After clearing his throat, Sprx said "But even so, that angry part is only one side of you". "Keep going" Nova said. "Your other side is your kindness, and the love and compassion you show everyone that you care about" Sprx continued. "And you know what ? I like both sides of you" he said.

"Really ?" Nova asked. "Oh yeah, your tough side is what keeps you going in a fight, and even your compassion shows when save anyone in danger" Sprx said.

Sprx decided that it was time to tell her. "Look Nova, what I'm trying to say is that, I...I l...lo-" his tongue tied state ended when he felt her hand in his. As she smiled warmly, Sprx was finally able to say "Nova, I love you".

Nova's eyes sparkled. "I love you too Sprx" she said overcome with joy. Finally, the two soul mates kissed.

At long last there love had been confessed. Never again would their emotions be isolated from one another.

Once they stopped kissing, they just stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Then, they sat on the ground, and stared once again at the beauty of space.

In a way, the stars and blackness of the cosmos had great significance to them. For as long a great darkness existed, they would be there with their teammates to fight it off, and it would never extinguish their own light. For now, with this newfound love, it was stronger than ever.

**The End**


End file.
